


Archive

by NingX



Category: Just Archive
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 21:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NingX/pseuds/NingX
Summary: Just in case...想表达的是：哎，你看他们真的很可爱吧。





	Archive

08/07/2019 

我觉得普对子独超级严苛，训练和学习的时候要是不合标准或者不守规矩会罚会骂甚至会揍的那一种（当然了由于小时候独一直都很听话很用功并没怎么被揍过，但是看到普体罚士兵还是会心里发毛）。但是一旦下课普就瞬间沙雕不少，亲亲抱抱举高高，揉脸摸头转圈圈啥都来了。

独从小就喜欢偷偷盯着他哥看（他以为他掩藏得很好其实他哥心里都知道并且美得很），因为他觉得他哥好看，但事实上他哥也是真的好看。这就导致他的审美标准也无形中被他哥的外表训练得无比严苛。  
青春期开始看到他哥受伤除了担心难过，心跳却也不自觉地加快不少，喉咙发涩（

有次一对一击剑训练的时候，看着凌冽认真的哥哥，少年路德悲哀地发现自己的两腿之间被盔甲抵得发疼。普看到一直走神不在状态的独气到摔剑拂袖而去，晚饭时一句话都没跟他说。独又自责又委屈巴巴（

普的字是非常工整的左斜体，独从小就模仿着普的字体，所以他的字是普的翻版，不过是向右斜。直到长大之后他的字才发生了一些改变，但是还是和普的字非常相似。  
……

18/07/2019

若独进入青春期不久，正是最敏感的时段，自尊心强，又急于表现自己。有次在训练中翻车，普一如既往地严格，让他全部重做。独很不爽，心里想着“明明我都这么努力这么好了你为什么还是不满意”，于是扔下武器顶嘴“你要我做的根本就不可能达到，你就是故意的”云云。

普很惊讶，心想“哎呦呵小兔崽子长本事了啊”，一把揪过他的领子，瞪着他吼道：“路德维希，我教你第一课是什么！”

独被吓懵逼了，但还是喃喃地说：“服从……”

“老子听不到！”

“服从！”

“很好，士兵。现在给我把武器捡起来，不达到训练目标没有晚饭吃。”

晚上睡觉前若独偷偷在被子里哭唧唧，普就过来安慰，说：“作为国家，你要为人民付出；作为人类，你要武装自己。所以我必须非常非常严格的要求你，你才能保护你的人民，保护自己，哪怕身边没有我，明白吗？”

“……”还是哭唧唧，缩了缩，可怜巴巴地看着哥哥。

然后哥哥抱抱，独就乖乖地窝在他怀里，睡觉觉。

21/07/2019

和所有小孩一样，小路德也被年长者的胡茬扎过。当然了，它们一般都是基尔伯特刚从战场回来，由于疏于整理，所以刚刚冒出来的胡茬。那些透着血腥味的晚安吻，让小路德有种奇异的感觉，好像自己也被注入了新鲜的血液。*

现在，在基尔伯特剃须之前，路德维希总是要把他圈在洗手台旁，额外的再索取几个吻。他的嘴唇扫过他的嘴角，轻轻地蹭着，手臂揽住他的腰，让他贴近自己，感受他胸腔里的律动。

我愿将我全身的血液献祭于这个人的面容，肌肉，和心，就像他对我一样。路德维希想。

23/07/2019

“再等一下哈，马上讲故事，很快就缝好了。”

烛光将他全身都裹上了一层淡黄色的柔纱，原本那些狰狞的伤疤看起来也不那么可怖了。小路德望着那些细细密密的伤痕，咬了咬嘴唇，将枕巾扯下来披在了基尔伯特身上。正在缝着扣子的基尔伯特转过头来，笑着说了一声谢谢，小路德勉强地咧了咧嘴，低着头背过身去，眼泪悄悄地滴在了手背上。

基尔伯特放下手中的活计，望着面前这个小小的背影。那微微过长了的，淡金色的头发软呼呼地散在睡衣领子周围，更显得稚嫩。他抿了抿嘴角，下定了决心一般，将他转过身来，牵过他的手覆在自己的伤疤上。

小路德顺着他的牵引抚摸过每一条伤疤，听着那些他在历史书上没有读过的那些故事。那些残酷的，用骨血写就的史诗；他用柔和的语调下着注脚，化成他未来帝国的心跳。

末了，他将小路德的脸抬起来，仔细地为他抹去眼泪。小路德闭上眼睛，颤抖着的，如金线一般的眼睫毛还挂着泪滴。

你永远是我的小路茨，但你亦是国家。

他听见他说。

欧罗巴是残酷的，弱者必死。

小路德睁开眼，望进基尔伯特的眼睛。像红色的月亮。

你要变得强大，很强大。

基尔伯特将他的手放在自己的胸口上，强健有力的心跳让小路德的眼神一颤。

而我将为你拔掉所有的钉子，直到流尽最后一滴血。

03/08/2017

土豆就是俩公务员啊：按时上班，（大部分时候）按时下班，偶尔加班。空闲时间就腻歪和养狗，有时拌嘴互怼，然后再腻歪腻歪腻歪。假期去小岛上看海，去阿尔卑斯山环山公路上骑机车，去芬兰看极光，或者就宅在家里读书撸狗喝啤酒吹水再快乐睡觉咯。反正，总有美好的事在等着他们去完成。

07/08/2019

他俩，普通人，早出晚归，为了房租和水电费以及狗粮而努力工作的经济适用男。

有段时间独特别忙，一次普想给他“松松弦”，没想到“松”到一半独太累了当场睡着……

普气了，第二天跑到酒吧老板弗朗那儿诉苦，被嘲笑。于是普把亚瑟灌醉后一个装疯一个真疯而弗朗只能缩在吧台底下疯狂call路德，场面一度十分混乱。

09/08/2019

真实情况应该是这样：  
我们在微醺散发路德旁边大叫我可以，从洗手间回来的基尔当着我们的面直接和状况外的自家弟弟来了个长达半分钟的kiss。末了露出（标志性）护崽式微笑。不，你们不可以（／只有我可以）。

10/08/2019

后来弗朗和安东就不敢给基尔喝太多酒了，毕竟他一喝多就开始吹自家那个一米八几浑身肌肉的弟弟有多么可爱（süß）（

两位：“又开始了又开始了（拿出手机call路德）”

基尔：“你不懂，你们不懂。”（邓摇）

亚瑟：“yeah yeah i got ya mate”（拍肩）

13/08/2019

自我压榨几个通宵，他哥终于忍无可忍拖他去睡觉。

基尔伯特勾掉路德维希鼻梁上的眼镜，轻轻揉着上面的压痕。半梦半醒间路德维希听到哥哥咕哝了一句：

“真是胡闹。”

14/08/2019

19世纪。很土的情节。

公子哥普在二十岁那年要和家里人安排好的那个女孩结婚。

婚礼前一个月，当学徒路德维希拿着卷尺的手触碰到他肩头的一刹那，他心里浮现出一句话——

“去他妈的婚约。”

15/08/2019

空无一人的健身房更衣室。冲凉间。

运动完后的路德维希浑身肌肉充血，让基尔伯特的另一个部位也同样充血。

然后路德维希轻笑一声，跪下来。（

或者普正high，有人经过独又坏心地deep throat + chock。看着爽到腿抖又出不了声只能瞪着自己的普，独把控制淋浴的水龙头直接关了。听着换衣间外面又多了几个人的普内心几乎是崩溃的（但是爽（

（20/08/2019）  
发现手根本够不到水龙头的基尔伯特只能一只手拢着路德维希的头，然后咬着另一只手的手腕来抑制住呻吟。感受到路德维希抬起眼睛，他低头怒视，却换来的是一次恶意的吮吸。他用最后一丝理智支撑，手指轻轻点了点他的头，但路德维希像是没有明白他们之间默契的信号似的，又再度将它深深地含了进去。

他释放出来，在他的嘴里。他闭上眼睛靠着墙，几乎爽到要跪下去。然后他听到水龙头又被再次打开了，还没反应过来自己又被按在墙上。他被炙热的身体包围住，身体的主人咬上他的脖颈，温稠的液体顺着锁骨流下去。

“哥哥，”路德维希在他的耳边轻声说，基尔伯特感到臀腿之间挤入一个滚烫的物体，“到我了。”

17/08/2019

好想看两个芋spar（拳击练习，不真打的那种（i.e.打情骂俏（）

虽然独力气比普大，但是普速度和敏捷力一流。不过最重要的一点是——

路德维希身上的每一处弱点他都了如指掌。

毕竟是自己手把手教出来的……

17/08/2019

我觉得普是看起来（和他弟比）不显得很壮其实脱衣是真的非常非常有料，而且肌肉密度其实比独高，骨密度也大。所以虽然他身材比独小一码，但体重真的不轻。

就，怎么说呢，我不觉得路德能抱得起他……

但他还挺喜欢往他弟怀里钻，压他弟身上。因为，大声喊出那句话——

“韦斯特的胸……”（被捂嘴

然后普打人应该挺疼的，下手不轻。而且比起打，他更喜欢用军靴踢……（你这什么kink

19/08/2019

有提到过上世纪普身体差了很多所以受了伤的话，身体就恢复得很慢。

刚刚突然想了一个很土的情节。

普为独挡子弹，之后因为过于痛苦不得不服用morphine……就……drug withdrawal那段时间……就很……  
算了，不能这么想……

其实我还是忍不住脑补他停了morphine后晚上靠在床板上边抽烟边发抖。  
但看到他弟来了又嚣张地笑：“没事，老子什么伤没受过。”

因为颤抖而掉落的烟灰在他的手背上燎了一道红，他咧咧嘴，又眯着眼睛吸了口烟。

路德维希走过去在他旁边坐下来，小心地避开了他的伤口，抱了抱他。“抱歉，”他在他耳边充满歉疚地说，“我应该……” “我真的没事。”基尔伯特耸耸肩，却又撕扯到了伤口，吸了一口气。疼痛让基尔伯特的额头凝结了一层冷汗，顺着太阳穴滑落下来，一直到他的嘴角，而亲吻他苍白的嘴唇是路德维希此刻唯一的想法。但他还是抿了抿唇，深深地看了他一眼，温柔而坚定地拿过基尔伯特指间的卷烟。“你应该听医生的。”他轻声说。

20/08/2019

我还是觉得裁缝学徒独给公子哥普量身材这个情节很好玩很诱。

量的时候感受到路德在自己脖颈的吐息，一向没羞没臊（）的基尔伯特脸红了个彻底，路德嗅着他身上的味道表面chill但手心发汗。

我会画画就好了……

（20/08/2019）  
“请转过身去。”他听见少年说，然后他这么做了。感受到皮尺贴着他的肩背，和后脖上若有若无的吐息，“上帝啊，”基尔伯特想，“我愿用我的一切换他此刻吻上我的脖颈。”

虽说只是学徒，但是路德维希已经为不少人量过身材。对他来说，不论高矮胖瘦，都只是皮尺上的数字，和粉笔作的标记。但这位先生……这位先生用让他的关注点偏移。隔着薄薄的衣料，他感受到基尔伯特饱满的肌肉，和流畅的线条。反应过来自己花了比平时多了几乎两倍的时间还没好，路德维希心里一下子慌了，但仍然镇定地说，“转过来吧。”同时心里又是奇怪又是庆幸这位贵客的耐心。

他低下头，将皮尺环住他的臀和腿。不知为何他心里有些紧张，手背不小心碰上了不该碰上的地方。皮尺应声落地。“抱歉！”他慌乱地说，“真的非常抱歉。”他低下身子捡皮尺，内心乱成了一锅粥。“没事……” 听见他犹豫地语气，路德维希抬起头来，有点惊讶地发现后者的脸红了个彻底。“这儿真是热啊不是么？”他看见他笑着说，嘴角的弧度让他感到格外亲切，“或许您愿意帮我开下窗户？”

我想用指尖、嘴唇和舌尖测量你的身体。

“当我爱上你的时候，我们还很陌生。”（quote）

（21/08/2019）  
一周多后，路德维希为他送来成衣。穿上礼服的基尔伯特显得更加的挺拔和光彩照人。基尔伯特看着为他系领结的少年，内心没来由地划过一阵酸楚。“路德维希，”他的手不受控制地抓上他的手腕，少年抬起眼，他顿时明白了他们所希望的是同一个东西，“您愿意吻我吗……或许？”

（05/09/2019）  
路德维希还没反应过来思考那句话的含义，就已经倾身向前吻上了他。陌生而柔软的触感令他颤抖着想要抽离。但是基尔伯特一只手拢着他的头，温柔而坚定地把他拉进了一些；而少年也搂住了他的脖子，任由温苦的烟草味在自己的舌尖漾开来。 分开时路德维希垂下了头，不敢看他。他低下头看着自己已经洗到微微发白的裤子和布满细密划痕的鞋子，脑子里又浮现出基尔伯特从衣帽间打开门出来的那一瞬。他抿了抿唇，鼓起勇气抬起头，而他眉骨下的温柔和缄默一下子拢住了他的心脏。 

“拜什米特先生……” 

“基尔伯特。”基尔伯特抚上了他的脸，轻声说。 少年覆上他的手，那一圈细细的金属质感提醒着他这一切有多么荒谬。

“您要结婚了。”他勉强地笑了笑，向后退了一步。

（08/09/2019） 

“路德，招呼一下客人。” 正在整理布匹的路德维希听到老板娘的声音，忙答应了一声从铺里走过来。一个熟悉的身影映入眼帘……他来做什么？

老板娘正在和另一位客人讲着话，路德维希只能暗暗地吸了一口气，向他的方向走去。

“拜什米特先生，您好，我可以为您做些什么？”他努力地保持声音平缓，但躲闪的眼神出卖了他。

“我还需要定做几件便服。”基尔伯特随口编了一个理由，眼睛也只看着柜台，“也许您可以帮我推荐一下布料？”

“当然。”路德维希努力地笑了一下，“请随我来。”路德维希转过身去朝着店铺的里层走去，琢磨着说辞。 

“这就是了。”路德维希指着墙上的其中几卷，“这些都是我们店里面最好的几种，舒适而且……”

基尔伯特不说话，只是看着他，红色的眼睛清亮无比。路德维希不知不觉止住了话头。他注意到他今天的穿得格外朴素，看起来完全不像他那个阶级的人的装扮——卡其色的上衣和黑色的裤子甚至都有点掉色，但看得出是都好料子……路德维希徒劳地试着转移注意力，最终只能迎上他的目光——那双红瞳美到令他几乎眼热。

阳光透过窗子在他们站立的木质地板上划下一道界线，明晃晃的，温暖而又残酷。说不清是谁先跨过的那条线，但当他们触到彼此的嘴唇的时候，一切都很好像很轻，轻得像他们周围金粉一般的浮尘，像他们身上柔柔的树影。可一切都只是嘴唇上柔软又急促的一印，转瞬即逝，短暂得简直令人发恨。

23/08/2019

有的人别看他表面一本正经，内心其实一直在脑他哥裸体穿围裙（

（23/08/2019）  
他们家围裙啥颜色的啊……总感觉已经用了挺多年洗掉色了（为啥突然破坏气氛

（23/08/2019）  
thrift（节俭）是普鲁士的几大美德之一嘛23333 我感觉普是一个很念旧的人，一样东西可以用很久很久（特别是路德给的），一方面是节约，一方面是珍视那些物件背后蕴含的记忆w

（25/08/2019）  
在脑有一天他哥浑身上下真的只穿着围裙向躺在沙发上的路德维希走过来，然后嘲笑被惊到手机砸脸的弟弟（当梦想照进现实（  
还有普虽然爱打游戏刷手机，但是很多方面还是比较老派的。比如喜欢手写备忘，非常喜欢纸质书，更喜欢付现金（不过好像德国人挺执着于付现金而不是刷卡）……

虽然十九世纪的时候家庭成员之间Duzen已经有慢慢普及了，但是确认关系之后路德才对他per du（

独对普的一些想法尺度大到普都会惊讶（

（19/09/2019）  
港实话，我总觉得厨房是除了洗手间之外的他们的第三战场……（  
今天是基尔伯特的生日，路德维希正紧锁着眉头为转盘上的蛋糕抹奶油。他已经有一段时间没做蛋糕了，手有点生，一不留心就将奶油蹭到了手上。他“啧”了一声，四下找纸巾，撞上了正好进来拿啤酒的基尔伯特。基尔伯特轻笑一声，抓过他的手腕，顺着小指一直向下舔，又舔上去，最后在他的指尖轻轻咬了一口。“Gar nicht schlecht.”

09/09/2019

他对这个世界有戒备，在内心阴暗的角落甚至还有有敌意。但在他怀中的时候，他从不想这些。

他搂过他，感受到怀中冰凉瘦弱的身体紧绷了一下，又马上在这温柔的世界里放松下来后，才关上灯。温暖的黑暗将他们包围。爱人的吐息扫得他的颈窝痒痒的，像是触到了骨头里。但他又暗暗紧了紧手臂，好让他们的灵魂贴得再紧一些。

（10/09/2019）  
他睡着的时候神情舒展，淡青的眼圈和眼镜的凹痕也掩盖不住那一抹久违了的、熟悉的稚气。万籁俱寂，窗外的冻雨都偃旗息鼓。但年长者只是看了又看，琢磨着他嘴角的纹路和眼皮下的梦境，不忍睡去。

萧瑟的秋冬时节，他总是不会忘记为他准备一些欢快。炒栗子，热红酒和苹果派。然后再趁着醉意，趴在他耳朵边上说一些平常不大说的小话。

Wenn es völlig dunkel ist, lieben sie sich. 细细密密的汗液不急不缓地沁满身体，又被海浪一般的爱抚抹去。秋冬的冻雨打得窗户都发抖，只有他们的小世界暧昧又温暖。迷乱的情事又因夹杂了取暖的私心，添了几分可爱来。

（20/09/2019）  
冬夜总是困顿的，电视里的声响在这温暖而干燥的室内显得温温吞吞的，直叫人上下眼皮打架。他看了一眼怀里的人，腿上铺着花纹幼稚的毯子，过于饱和的温暖将他的脸烘得红彤彤的，额头上甚至还出了一层薄薄的汗。和往日不同了，他再也抱不动他，他也再不会有一点风吹草动就惊醒。他不忍打扰他，只是眯着眼睛看向窗外。对面人家的霓虹也透过薄薄的窗帘印进来——十一月了……他们从前独自度过了多少个十一月？他侧过头吻了吻他的头发，心里轻轻地叹了一声，我真爱您啊。

10/09/2019

两个男人并排走不奇怪，但是共用一把雨伞会奇怪吗？他心里想着。但看着他被雨水打湿的肩头，他又忍不住把雨伞朝他侧了侧，身子也向他挨了挨。

（10/09/2019）  
出门取邮件的时候他忘了摘眼镜，回来的时候镜片上便结了薄薄的一层雾。他关上门，把邮件随手放在置物架上。书桌旁那个缩在椅子上、披着毛毯的背影转过来。他看不真他是如何向他微笑的，只觉得他美好得仿佛晨雾下的小鹿。

他合上书，撑起身子，见他还在工作，手边一本本厚书垒在灯光背后，显出钝钝的影子来。他是那么的专注地读着写着，铂金色的睫毛在暖光投下的影子显得他愈发的沉静，好像那些诘屈聱牙的文章在他纸面的那些影影绰绰里，也会变得通俗易懂起来。感受到他的目光，他转过头来。后者轻轻咳了一声，取下眼镜，把工程图推到桌角，熄了床头的灯。 “晚安。”

Lieber……他连写下首语这个词的时候心里都微微一颤，仿佛抖落了一个不得了的秘密似的。他敛了敛神，又接着这写，心底的话流泻于笔尖，热烈而大胆地漏了整整一页。终于写出那三个词的时候，他不自觉地顿住了笔，墨水洇开一朵小花来。他突然觉得自己一向齐整的字体是那样杂乱，便把信纸翻过来，塞到桌角那一堆草稿纸里面去。

（11/09/2019）  
淡铂金色的发，正普鲁士蓝的眼，身姿总是挺拔的，脚步总是快的，这些显得他近乎冷漠。但很多时候他都是笑着的，像是严冬里的暖阳。他说不出他和其他人有什么不一样，只是看到他的时候，阳光下的浮尘都要顿一顿。

他其实不怎么会做饭，大部分时候三餐只能勉强做到营养均衡罢了。第一次做早餐的时候他做了松饼，为了破冰，也是出于礼貌，就给未来需要朝夕相处的室友尝了一些。看到他一下子亮起来的眼神，又听到他毫不吝啬的夸赞，他竟有些脸热，但内心的一角把今日的配比特地记了记。

他们的床之间隔着一张长书桌，恰到好处地将两张床贴着墙壁。书桌上放着两盏台灯，暖黄色的，又恰到好处地划了两片柔柔的领地。当夜晚占领整个屋子的时候，他专注地听着他平缓的呼吸。他多么希望，多么希望心底那小小的声音，能恰到好处地传到对面那人的耳朵里。

外面冷极了，室内温暖一些，但还是有风透过窗缝溜进来。教堂的钟声敲了十下之后小哲学家伸了个懒腰，除了外套，晃晃悠悠地去浴室洗澡。他看着他搭在椅背上的外衣，鬼使神差地，伸出手去摸了摸还尚有余温的衣领。毛绒绒的，并不是多名贵的质地，却暖和、安心。听到浴室水声停了，他又忙把手收了回来，心里暗暗祈祷他不会注意到那逆了纹路的毛领。

早上他走得匆忙，在衣帽架上随手扯了条围巾就去上课了，到了教室除下才发现拿错了。出门千万要记得戴围巾呀，他暗想，对着展示板上繁复的建筑图，第一次弯了眼睛。

（14/09/2019）  
他怎么也没办法把蜷在被子里的这一团和平时那个高大强壮的男人联系在一起。他半张脸捂在被子里，淡粉色的耳尖藏在乱糟糟地鬓发里，湿乎乎的额发又黏在额头上，显得他更加乖顺。他轻轻叹了口气，起身准备把凉了的粥水再热一次的时候，听见他哼了一声，又忙凑过身去。“别走……”他嗫嚅着，金色的睫毛承着汗，又微微颤着。他几乎是手足无措了，也只能又坐下来，抹去他额上的冷汗，又摸了摸他泛着潮红的脸：“我一直在这里。”

他不敢细想自己在半梦半醒的时候说了什么胡话，也不敢深究时不时贴在自己额头上的一小片温软是什么。只是迷迷糊糊地，心里默默念着，离我近一点吧，再近一点。

远远地，看到那个蜜黄色的小格子，他紧了紧围巾又加快了脚步。回到家，就看见坐在椅子上的那个人回过头来，边嚼着土豆，边含含糊糊地说着些什么。但他了然，打开烤箱拿出剩了一半的烤土豆，把手里的一罐啤酒抛过去，另一个人又欢快地稳稳接住。

秋日的傍晚，路灯懒懒地还未点亮，一向开朗的小哲学一反常态地沉默，恹恹地低着头，似乎在为论文苦恼。远方的教堂传来隐隐的钟声，他抬首，看见那些灵魂的信使们飞向最后一抹残阳。成全我吧。没来由地，无神论者不可自抑地想。  
“我爱你。”  
在漫山遍野的黄昏里，读心者宣读着这崇高的秘密。他普蓝色的双眼是那样的温柔和坚定，像这万物凋敝的时日里的，不可战胜的夏季。  
（在隆冬，我终于知道，我身上有一个不可战胜的夏天。——阿尔贝·加缪《夏天集》）

一切仿佛都没有改变，永恒不变的小路，永恒不变的松柏，永恒不变的夜空，只是天暗得又早了一些。微风握着枝桠，抖落了一地星屑。而他的月亮诉说着，那带走了夏日浓荫的秋风，是如何散了那一沓草稿，又如何让他苦心守护的小秘密，见到了他的眼睛。

（16/09/2019）  
他把围巾挂到衣帽架上之后转过身，便看到了身后的他透着些许挣扎的眼神。｜“没关系的。”他拉过他的手腕，语气是前所未有的温柔，而他眼中的波涛也渐渐平息，“没关系的。”他将他的手抚上自己的脸，然后闭上眼睛，轻轻地吻着他的手掌。｜于是他微微倾身，吻了他；而他也伸出手，圈住他的脖子，温柔地接纳了他。他们吻得清浅，却都红了耳尖，但一切又那么自然，好像他们已经这么做过千万遍。

天角微微泛白的时候他就醒了，但身旁的人还睡得香甜，金线一般的睫毛乖顺地伏着，耀眼的金发在阴影里显得柔和无比，那些半隐在被子里使人面红的痕迹，在他如此毫无防备的表情下，竟也显得单纯得可爱，让他心里漾起一股无关情欲的温暖。他突然想再吻一吻它们，但最后还是不忍惊扰他，只得把手搁在床板上，将快要溜到他眼皮上的阳光遮了遮。

他不大理解那些的晦涩的文章，他也不大明白那些复杂的样式图。但他们还是喜欢听彼此说这些，只因对方谈论自己领域的事物时，眼中的那抹光亮。

城市的血液在他面前川流，晃出金色的残像；对面的商铺鳞次栉比，晕出霓虹的光影。秋末冬初的时节，天得愈发早了，又下了雨，怀里的面包也差不多冷了个彻底。他思忖着自己拥有的一切，心中突然泛起一丝不实感，连红灯转绿也不觉。但手腕上传来温暖的触感又一下子把他从空寂中拉了出来，仿佛是这寒冷世界里唯一的温度。  
“我们走吧。”

之后在他的讲述中，他终于知道了他从前是如何早早经历他无法想象的艰难，又如何独自一人在这残忍的世界上摸爬滚打。“说不定我们小时候见过呢！”来自东柏林的男人调皮地眨了眨眼睛，竟能窥得一丝当年淘气的影子。他也笑了，指尖划过他掌心的纹路，心中默默感激命运埋下的伏线。当年如果真的路过那个修道院，他想，害羞寡言的自己也会向那个灰头土脸却表情倔强的小男孩走去，伸出手：“你好，我叫路德维希。”

去超市买完了东西他们也不急着回去。纸袋里的法棍还泛着微温，两人索性转到公园里找了个长凳坐下来，掰着面包吃了起来，有一搭没一搭地聊着天。他感受着肩膀上的重量，听着他欢快的声音慢慢地小下去，取而代之的是平缓的呼吸。公园里的小孩子们跑着笑着，小小的、灵动的剪影在这夕阳下显得格外的美好。明明都是青年人，他却有一种早已和他一起老去的错觉。在这斑驳如虎的黄昏下，他也有些乏了。然后，悄悄地、悄悄地，他们的头发上，卧满了细细碎碎的白雪。

（17/09/2019）  
还有十分钟就下课，但他对着展示板上早已烂熟于心的样式图怎么都集中不了注意力。他看了一眼门，又看了下时钟，还有七分钟。他搓了搓指尖的油墨，抿了抿嘴唇，耐着性子拿起笔做起了毫无意义的德语听写。还有五分钟。教授的声音毫无起伏，但教室里面已经隐隐有些骚动了，让他心里也痒痒的，好像在急切地期待些什么。还有两分钟。该死的，那个分针怎么就这么毫不留情的精准。终于盼到了那句“Schönes Wochenende”后，他抓起书包快步向门口走去。

“Lutz。”熟悉的声音让他停下了脚步。音色略微沙哑，语调却轻快，让他的心一下子安定下来。他甚至可以想象他念着这个只有他能用的称呼的时候，会怎样将那尾音拉成一个笑。于是他向这声音的主人走过去，笑着碰了碰他冻得有些发红的鼻尖，说：“我们回家吧。”


End file.
